Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more specifically to Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology.
Discussion of Related Art
PoE technology describes a standardized system to pass electrical power and data to a device on Ethernet cabling. PoE is commonly used for point to point power of single devices from an Ethernet switch. For example, a PoE system is typically configured in a “star topology” where one switch may provide both Ethernet switching and power supply functionality to one device on each one of the switches' ports. Standards such as the IEEE 802.3af and 802.3at PoE specifications provide a framework for delivery of power and data to a device via Ethernet cabling.